There are $5$ spiders spinning webs under a porch. Each spider has $8$ legs. How many legs do the spiders have all together?
Answer: We need to find the total number of legs for $5$ spiders. We have $5$ groups of $8$ legs. We can write this as $5 \times 8$. We can picture $5$ groups of $8$. $5 \text{ spiders}$ $1 \text{ spider}$ $5 \times 8 = ?$ The spiders have $40$ legs all together.